


Jim's Links

by Firedreams28



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 6,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firedreams28/pseuds/Firedreams28
Summary: Jim accidently forms a link to someone called Jaden. He gets to know this strange person and eventually links with two others.
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Jim Crocodile Cook/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	1. The Voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or yugioh gx or yugioh 5Ds 
> 
> Enjoy!

**"This school has a problem"**

Jim stopped walking when the words echoed in his head. Looking around he saw no one and nothing unusual but he swore he heard a voice. It sounded tired and a little bit sad. The voice was almost static like.

_what just happened?_ , wondered Jim giving up on the search.

**"wait? you heard me?"**

Not only did Jim hear a voice in his head but it responded to his thoughts. Shrugging it off he just continued walking.

_You are like static_ , he thought hoping that it got through to the mysterious voice.

**"Must be the distance. Who are you?"**

_Jim Cook. Do you often talk in other peoples minds?_ , replied Jim not questioning on how he could respond to the voice with his thoughts.

**"Jaden and I don't really talk to anyone except my brothers like this"**

_What do you mean?_ , asked Jim getting no reply for a while so he shook it off and continued working. He did miss the voice for some reason so when third period came and the voice came he jumped.

**"It is a form of link that was accidently made when you answered. Like the one with my brothers but different"**

_Is it bad?_ , wondered Jim petting Shirley who gave a quiet growl.

**"I don't know. You shouldn't have even heard me in the first place"**

Jim was surprised at the words. He had formed a sort of link with someone called Jaden who must have just been thinking and then Jim responded causing the link to form.

_Can you read my mind with this link?_ , asked Jim as he wanted privacy and was sure that Jaden wanted privacy as well. He blinked when he felt something like amusement.

**"No I can't read your mind"**

Feeling relieved that his mind wouldn't be read but he found himself interested in this link for some reason. On the positive note at least when he did respond to the voice he wouldn't look crazy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaden is in first year of Hogwarts so they will just be getting to know each other. Jim doesn't attend Hogwarts. Jesse and Yusei will come in later. Hogwarts is not named, mentioned or said by Jaden.


	2. History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Yugioh GX, Yugioh 5Ds, etc
> 
> Enjoy!

Jim slowly got used to the static voice of Jaden who did seem to enjoy their conversations and appeared to be up at different times. Thoughts would flash in his mind from Jaden's link when the voice was bored which depended on the class.

_Jaden?_ , spoke Jim looking at the ceiling of his room one afternoon as he laid on his bed. 

**"What's up Jim?** ", came Jaden's voice sounding bored for some reason.

_Why has you so bored? i had thoughts and images flashing through my mind coming from your side,_ asked Jim getting feelings of embarrassment in response.

**"Sorry. I'm in History. It isn't fun and half of the class looks to be asleep'** , explained Jaden sheepishly. 

Half of the class was asleep? Jim didn't know that it was possible to make a class so boring that a teacher could put most of the students asleep but according to his new friend, it was possible. 

_What are some of the classes you have?_ , asked Jim curiously as the voice never really mentioned where the school was at or what the school was called.

**"History, Herbology and Astronomy"** , Jaden listed off three of the classes which had Jim trying to picture the classes. 

_What do you normally do in History if it is boring?_ , Jim really want to know and thankfully the thoughts along with images stopped coming.

**"Sleep or talk to my brothers"** , came the casual response sounding no longer bored. 

Jim got the impression that Jaden had shrugged as he responded. Standing up, Jim got his books and began working on his homework as he talked to his friend until one of them fell asleep. The last thing he felt was the bond vibrating gently before sleep took over him.

* * *

The next time he woke there was no vibration felt, no voice heard and no emotions came through so he got ready and headed off to class. He guessed that his friend had now gone to sleep. 


	3. Girl's bathroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX, Yugioh 5Ds, etc

**"I hate my brothers"** , came Jaden's tired voice.

_Why do you hate your brothers?_ , asked Jim as his friend would often talk about them with affection.

**"They want me to go into a girls bathroom"** , came the reply sounding now confused mixed with amusement.

_Why?_ , asked Jim even more surprised.

**"some one upset a girl and my brothers want me to go into the bathroom because they are worried** ", explained Jaden giving Jim the idea that Jaden had shrugged. 

_So you are just going to walk into a girl's bathroom?_ , said Jim while he also listened to his teacher.

**"I am already in the bathroom. How do you deal with a crying girl?** ", came the worried voice of Jaden.

_I have no idea_ , responded Jim trying not to laugh at his friend because Jim was in class. 

* * *

**"I am going to sleep"** , spoke Jaden later surprising Jim. 

_Are you ok?_ , asked Jim sounding worried. Earlier his friend had sounded tired but now he sounded completely exhausted making Jim wonder what happened in the hours that they had stopped talking. 

There was complete silence so Jim prodded only to find something like a wall blocking Jaden's side of the link so Jim guessed that his friend had gone to sleep. Hopefully his friend won't be tired the next time they were both awake. 


	4. Stealing A Book?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX, Yugioh 5Ds or any of the characters

Feelings of wariness, excitement and curiosity made Jim frown making he stop doing homework as he tried to figure out why those feelings were coming through.

_what are you planning? I get the feeling you will get in trouble_ , asked Jim wary and suddenly got the feeling that his friend was amused at his words.

**"um how much trouble will i get for stealing?** ", came the response sounding way to curious. 

_A lot of_ _trouble_ , said Jim hoping his friend wasn't going to do anything stupid.

**"Can't get in trouble if i don't get caught"** , said Jaden with a amused tone along with a hint of excitement.

_What exactly are you going to_ _steal?_ , asked Jim now abandoning his homework while wanting to groan. 

**"A book"** , said Jaden calmly as if stealing a book was not a big deal.

_A book?_ , questioned Jim. Who on earth would steal a book and make it sound like it wasn't a big deal? 

**"One book. The teacher won't notice?"** , came Jaden's answer though even he sounded a bit doubtful.

Later as Jim was reading there was the feeling of pride through the link and he guessed that his friend had succeeded in stealing the mysterious book that Jaden wouldn't tell him about except to say it was about sports so after a while Jim gave up on trying to get answers about the book.

_I take it that you got the book?_ , asked Jim having done his homework while his friend had gone off stealing.

**"Yeah I did! I should be a thief"** , answered Jaden sounding very proud of himself.

_Jaden The Thief. Doesn't sound right_ , disagreed Jim and he swore that his friend was shaking though from either being cold or from laughing Jim didn't know since it was snowing where Jaden was. 

**"Now to give the book back to my brother** **"** , said Jaden going quiet after a while though this time Jim knew that it was so Jaden could talk to other people who weren't aware of the link or of Jim. 

* * *

Jaden later explained that his brother was going to play a match the next day and needed the book to calm down. A teacher had taken the book despite no rules being broken and one of Jaden's school friends told him what happened so he stole the book back. Jim was torn between being proud of his friend and horrified that his friend could have been caught. 

_Why did you sound so excited about stealing before anyway?_ , asked Jim remembering the excitement in the tone and the feelings of excitement from his friend.

**"It isn't every day I get to steal from a teacher"** , said Jaden slightly distracted. 

Jim knew that his friend was distracted due to either food, doing school work, dueling or there was company but would always respond. Staring up at the ceiling for a bit before closing his eye and went to sleep. Jim hoped his friend didn't make it a habit of stealing. 


	5. Linking Room Mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Yugioh GX, Yugioh 5Ds

_Jaden? do you have any other links with others besides your brothers?_ , asked Jim poking the link and got the feeling of surprise come through. 

**Some of my family along with you and two others. Why?"** , said Jaden sounding wary. He had a feeling that he knew what Jim was going to ask. 

Jim wasn't surprised at the wary tone he got in return along with the question because even he would have been wary. 

_Could you connect your links?_ , came the next question while Jim was trying to figure out where he was going with this idea.

**"my brother Harry has connected three of his other links."** , said Jaden hesitantly. He knew exactly what Jim was going to ask next. 

That told Jim that it was possible to connect the links though he didn't understand his reasoning or Jaden's hesitation.He had to admit though that he was curious about the other two that Jaden would talk to. 

_If you connected mine and the two others who are not your family then what would it be like?_ , prodded Jim while blaming his curiousity. 

**"Like having three roomates in your head. You would be able to talk to each other but you will get headaches sometimes especially if they shout."** , muttered Jaden but he was sure his friend heard. Jaden wasn't lying. 

There was silence for a while and despite questioning his rather stupid idea Jim hoped that Jaden would connect the links. He suddenly got the feeling that Jaden had sighed but after a few more minutes followed by a few hours of silence he felt something poke his link connecting to Jaden which was followed by another poke. One link had confusion while the other link had excitement and Jaden's link had amusement.

**"Jim your new room mates are Jesse and Yusei"** , said Jaden sounding way to cheerful.

_thanks Jaden_ , said Jim poking Jesse's link and Yusei's link. He got a poke back from Jesse but nothing from Yusei. 


	6. A Shocking Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX, Yugioh 5Ds or Harry Potter

Over the past weeks Jim got used to having the voices of Jaden, Jesse and Yusei in his head. In a way it was like two extra room mates move in and he got to know the other two along with Jaden though he did have a headache for a while. Jim noticed that Jesse was very positive, friendly, laid back and energetic like Jaden only Jesse was less likely to do some of the things that Jaden did like stealing. Yusei was more quiet and calm as well a bit reserved but would sometimes speak. Jaden and Yusei were like two puzzles who could be surprising at times.

**"Christmas is coming. I got you three some presents"** , said Jaden sounding very excited. 

_What did you get us?_ , asked Jim curiously and he wasn't the only one. Jesse was surprised and very curious while Yusei appeared taken back but quickly recovered as curiosity got the better of him.

**"If i told you then it wouldn't a surprise"** , protested Jaden quickly.

" _We could act surprised?"_ , suggested Jesse but was quickly shot down.

**_"How about you give us some hints"_** , suggested Yusei but like Jesse was shot down.

**"I'm not telling you or giving you some hints. You need to wait!"** , said Jaden still sounding excited.

_Jaden please_ , said Jim really wanting to know what his friend got him and really didn't wait until Christmas.

**"No"** , came the one word response.

After several more attempts Jim and Yusei gave up while Jesse continued to try to get their friend to confess who turned out to be very stubborn. If Jim had to describe it he would call it a match of stubbornness to see who was more stubborn. Jim and Yusei were enjoying listening to the two of them so they stayed silent.

* * *

**"Damn it! RED!",** shouted Jaden causing Jim, Jesse and Yusei to jump. 

_Hey it is Christmas Eve where you are right?_ , asked Jim hopefully. He could feel that Jesse and Yusei were being hopeful as well.

**"yes it is. Why? BLUE!"** , said Jaden half distracted and half paying attention. 

_"So we can open our presents tomorrow?"_ , asked Jesse feeling even more hopeful. 

A yelp sounded from Yusei's side causing Jim and Jesse to be concerned while Jaden was amused. Something told Jim that it was related to their presents.

**"Yeah there is a lock on your gifts to stop you from opening them before Christmas. RED!"** , laughed Jaden before shouting the color again.

_what kind of lock?_ , asked Jim now wary of his gifts that was laying innocently on a chair all wrapped up. 

_**"A electric lock. I got shocked!**_ _ **"**_ , answered Yusei though thankfully not in pain but surprised. 

The laughter from Jaden combined with Yusei's surprised answer made Jim back away from his present after realizing he had gotten closer and another yelp told him that Jesse decided to test the lock out. There was no way Jim was planning to touch his presents until tomorrow. 

_"So how did the presents arrive?"_ , asked Jesse having recovered from the small shock.

**"Green! um by owl or owls"** , said Jaden letting out a groan.

_Owls?_ , said Jim skeptical but decided to go along with it.

_**"What are you doing?"**_ , asked Yusei which Jim had to admit was curious about what their friend had been doing especially with all the shouts of random colors.

**"YELLOW! I'm playing Twister with Harry. We made bets and i am going to** **win "**, replied Jaden his voice full of determination.

_Why are you shouting colors and what was the bet?_ , prodded Jim wanting to laugh but held it back.

**"I didn't mean to shout the colors and the loser has to do dishes after Christmas when we get home from school"** , explained Jaden before letting out a yelp followed by a groan. That told Jim, Jesse and Yusei that chances are Jaden had fallen. **"I'm going to take a break and recover."**

Once his friend went quiet Jim laughed and from what he could hear apparently Jesse and Yusei were now laughing as well. That was one conversation that neither of them was going to forget.

* * *

**"This is your wake up alarm. It's Christmas"** , came Jaden's voice waking Jim, Jesse and Yusei up.

Jim realized that now it was Christmas he could actually touch his presents without getting zapped so getting out of bed, he made his way over and opened them. There was a book about dinosaurs, a dueling card pack and the third was surprising. It looked delicate and appeared to be made of crystal. He saw that it was a dinosaur with dark blue eyes. A closer look made him realize that it was a crystal version of a fossilized Velociraptor. Suddenly as he was studying the crystal Velociraptor he felt shock come from Yusei and Jesse.

_**"A crystal dragon with gold eyes. Jaden how?"**_ , asked Yusei but there was no response.

_Jesse, what is yours?_ , asked Jim and felt Jesse jump followed by fear then calmness.

_"A crystal hawk but i don't know what kind of hawk"_ , said Jesse almost whispering it, not that Jim could blame him.

**"One of my brother's...friend knew someone who makes them. I told them what i wanted and they made them"** , replied Jaden sounding defensive and a bit uneasy.

_Thanks Jaden_ , said Jim putting the dinosaur on his desk.

**_"Thank you"_** , said Yusei though Jim guessed he was still admiring the dragon. 

_"Thanks Jay"_ , came Jesse voice finally.

Jim felt Jaden relax when it became obvious that the three of them liked their crystalized gifts before leaving the three to admire their gifts. 


	7. Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX or Yugioh 5Ds
> 
> Enjoy!

**"what color are your eyes?"** , asked Jaden out the blue surprising Jim and almost making him jump.

_why Jaden?_ , asked Jim curious on what brought the question on.

**"Some friends at school know of the link and you three. They want to know your eye color"** , answered Jaden bluntly.

_blue_ , responded Jim shrugging when someone gave him a curious look when they saw Shirley.

_"green"_ , came Jesse's cheerful answer 

_**"blue"**_ ", came Yusei after a few minutes

**"Arigato"** , finally said Jaden happily. 

_what color are your eyes Jaden?_ , poked Jim getting emotions of shock and embarrassment through the link from Jaden's end. He refused to let it go until his friend answered.

**"Brown",** said Jaden after a few more pokes from all three of them. Jesse and Yusei apparently didn't want to let it go either.

So he had one friend with brown eyes, one with green eyes and one with blue eyes. Jim had learned something new about his friends. Go Jim. 


	8. No Technology?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX or Yugioh 5Ds!

It had been rather quiet from Jaden's side though Jim still took to talking to Jesse and Yusei who were often up for talking. Jim assured the two that their friend had gotten into trouble for some reason and is not avoiding them intentionally. Jaden even reassured Jesse and Yusei that Jim was right. 

_**"what are your computers like at your school Jaden?"**_ , asked Yusei out of the blue.

Jim could feel surprise and confusion coming from Jaden's side at the question but Jim was just as curious as Jesse and Yusei. Their friend never mentioned anything regarding computers or any sort of technology which made Jim wonder if there was computers at Jaden's school. 

**"We don't have computers?"** , said Jaden sounding completely confused at the question.

_You don't have computers? what about phones?_ , asked Jim just as surprised as Jesse and Yusei. 

**"no computers and no phones either"** , came Jaden's uneasy response. 

There was silence from all sides and Jim guessed that everyone was so shocked that they weren't sure what to say. Schools usually had computers and some sort of technology so to find out that there are schools without any had taken them by surprise. The silence was broken after a few minutes.

_"what do you use at school then?"_ , prodded Jesse.

**"Quills, parchment and books"** , answered Jaden sounding like he had recovered from the silence. 

_no pencils or paper?_ , asked Jim as he stopped patting Shirley.

**"no technology or paper or pencils"** , said Jaden now sounding like he was trying not to laugh.

**_"What kind of school do you go to?!"_** , spoke Yusei in disbelief. It sounded like he was trying not to shout.

_"_ _a strange school"_ , came the response from Jesse. 

Jim couldn't help but agree with that and judging from the laughter it appeared that Jaden agreed with Jesse's answer and Yusei's disbelief. Jim wondered if there were other schools that were like the one Jaden went to. Other schools with no technology or paper or pencils because if there was then Jim hoped that Yusei wouldn't find out any time soon. 


	9. A Night Time Detention

Something had happened and for some reason Jaden wasn't talking to Jim, Jesse and Yusei. In fact Jim had found out that there was a block on Jaden's side for some reason so the three of them began trying to remove the block. They knew that their friend wasn't avoiding them intentionally but for some reason the damn block wouldn't break. Jim could tell that Jesse and Yusei was worried.

_Jaden? Everything ok mate?_ , asked Jim trying to focus on the teacher.

**_"Do you think something happened?"_** , asked Yusei curiously sounding worried that the link was being blocked.

_"Jaden. Come on answer us!"_ , spoke Jesse nearly shouting making both Jim and Yusei flinch. 

_Easy there Jesse. You going to give us a headache_ , said Jim and straight away he felt guilt coming from Jesse's side. 

_**"Maybe we should just wait? He might have a reason for blocking us"**_ , suggested Yusei calming down both Jim and Jesse.

There was silence as the three of them retreated from poking for a while. Jim really hated the silence so he focused on his schoolwork.

* * *

A few hours later Jim felt the wall crumble for the first time after hours of silence. He felt relief and surprise from Jesse and Yusei as well as a mixture of joy and tiredness from Jaden. 

**"hey guys!"** , came Jaden's voice that sounded relieved and happy

_What happened?_ , asked Jim getting to the point.

**"I had detention and I just got back to the dorm. Sorry for worrying you"** , explained Jaden gently nudging his friends through the link.

_The silence scared_ _us_ , spoke Jim as Yusei sent agreement through the link.

_**"When was your detention? "**_ , asked Yusei sounding a little distracted as if someone else was trying to get his attention.

**"at 11pm"** , answered Jaden and that got everyone's attention. 

_"What was your detention to be out that late?"_ , asked Jesse full of relief now that he could hear his friend.

Jim didn't feel any fear or pain from Jaden's side so it told him that Jaden was not hurt in any form.

**"I had to go into a forest that students are forbidden from going into"** , Jaden explained to them now sounding tired as if he was trying not to fall sleep.

_**"Weren't you told at the start of term by the headmaster to not go in there?"**_ , questioned Yusei surprised.

_Yes he was_ , answered Jim before Jaden could. In fact Jaden had told the three of them of the headmaster telling all students to stay away from the forest though Jesse had pointed out that it was basically inviting students to go into the forest by telling them not to go.

Eventually though Jaden told Jim, Yusei and Jesse that it was basically morning and that he wanted to get some sleep before he had to get up again to go to his classes so the three let him sleep. Jim himself decided to go to sleep since it was night and he had classes in the morning so he told the other two good night before going to bed. 


	10. Egypt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX or Yugioh 5Ds

_"Jaden's in Egypt with two of his brothers"_ _,_ came Jesse's voice catching the attention of Jim and Yusei. _"He sent me Artemis before he left"._

_Isn't he supposed to be at school?_ , asked Jim confused. He doubted the school would let three students disappear off to Egypt which was quite a distance even if it was the weekend. 

_"The letter says that a friend of his family invited him and his brothers. They snuck off to Egypt without anyone knowing and Jaden didn't want to worry us. If we tried contacting him then we'll just get worse static and his voice won't come through"_ , continued Jesse reading the letter to Jim and Yusei. 

_**"Good thing he sent a letter to you then Jess. Jaden and his brothers do a lot of sneaking around"**_ , said Yusei soundly amused. 

_Sounds like a holiday_ , commented Jim though he and the other two were grateful for the letter which gave them a heads up. _How did they even get to Egypt?_

_"It doesn't_ _say"_ , continued Jesse as if he was rereading the letter. _" He will let us know when he is back"._

_**"Hey Jim. Jaden said you had a crocodile**_ _ **"**_ , spoke Yusei sounding curious.

_Sure do mate. Her name is Shirley_ , said Jim with a smile as he patted Shirley who growled in approval.

_"That's so cool"_ , spoke Jesse his voice coming through full of excitement. 

_**"So you have Shirley and Jaden has Artemis"**_ , said Yusei after a few moments.

Jim paused at those words surprised but in the end agreed with his friend after looking at Shirley then remembering the barn owl. 

_I guess so_ , said Jim looking down at Shirley. 

After that there was a few minutes of silence that the three of them enjoyed. Soon they felt something click back into place and Jim knew that their friend was back with them. 

**_"Welcome back Jaden. Did you really go to Egypt?"_** , greeted Yusei his voice clear to everyone.

**"Yeah I did. It was hot"** , replied Jaden casually. 

_Well it is in a desert_ , pointed out Jim.

**"I know",** agreed Jaden.

_"How did you and your brothers sneak off to Egypt?"_ , asked Jesse confused.

Jim couldn't blame Jesse for being confused and curious but somehow Jim got the feeling that Jaden wouldn't tell them even if they bugged him about it and judging from what he could feel from Yusei it appeared that Yusei figured that out as well.

**"sorry Jess but it is a secret"** , replied Jaden sounding serious. 

_You sound like you are smiling and trying not to laugh Jay_ , muttered Jim going back to patting Shirley.

**"because I am trying not to laugh"** , agreed Jaden now sounding relaxed. 

Jim, Jaden and Yusei could almost hear Jesse groan but they knew he wasn't annoyed. In the end Jim, Jesse and Yusei listened as Jaden told them all about Egypt. 


	11. Vibration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't update last week because it was my birthday and I wanted to spend the day with my family. Sorry about that. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX or Yugioh 5Ds 
> 
> Enjoy!

_**"Something is making the link** **vibrate"** ,_ came Yusei's voice and catching everyone's attention.

Jim noticed that his friend was right because the link was vibrating though it felt harmless and gentle. It wasn't coming from Jesse or Yusei or even Jim himself then the vibration stopped and Jim found himself a little disappointed it had stopped.

_"It stopped?"_ , asked Jesse sounding disappointed. 

_Jaden? Why was it vibrating?_ , asked Jim knowing that if he didn't ask then either Jesse or Yusei would have.

**"Sorry about that. I was humming and doing some late night studying for the exams. The humming might have made the it vibrate"** , explained Jaden sheepishly.

_**"Humming can do that?"**_ , asked Yusei in surprise

_Why are you up late studying?_ , Jim asked at the same time Yusei spoke.

**"Humming and singing will. It can help calm you or make you relax. We have exams in a few weeks so I figured I'll get some** **alone** **time** **studying"** , replied Jaden answering both Yusei's and Jim's questions. 

_"Why did you stop?"_ , prodded Jesse and confusion was sent from Jaden's side to the other three.

**"What?"**

_Mate, it was kind of relaxing. You didn't have to stop_ , explained Jim but only got more confusion along with silence. 

**"You want me to continue humming?"** , asked Jaden after a few minutes as if double checking. 

_**Yes!**_ , came the reply from three different voices.

Jim, Jesse and Yusei could soon feel the gentle vibration again making them relax. Jim found it calming and soothing but he knew that it would stop when their friend would either go to sleep or go to class. Jim, Jesse and Yusei thanked their friend who continued to hum. 


	12. First Journey Home Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I get to update this :) Alright so I actually wanted to work on a few chapters before posting and I'll still be working on some chapters but occasionally I get writers block on here. As for not updating in August and September all I can say is that due to personal reasons I couldn't update. This is also one of my favorite stories to work on. I've been thinking of doing some others but not sure. So getting to update this makes me happy. Thank you so much for your patience!
> 
> So disclaimer timer: I don't own Yugioh GX, Yugioh 5Ds or any of the characters. Enjoy!

**"School has finished for me"** , spoke Jaden sounding more alive. As alive as static could be.

**_"how did it go?"_** , came Yusei's quiet but calm voice.

**"Our house lost the house competition"** , responded Jaden sounding unbothered though Jim swore that something went unsaid. 

_Jaden before you connected Yusei and Jesse a while ago I remember you being tired_ , said Jim remembering how his friend had sounded exhausted. He felt Jesse's and Yusei's curiosity. _Why were you so tired?_

**"How long did you want to ask?"** , spoke Jaden not really surprised.

_A while_ , replied Jim though he had forgotten about his friend being tired.

**"I had walked several stairs, gone to several classes, talked to a crying girl in a girls toilet room and was still getting used to you"** , explained Jaden despite sounding excited. The other three guessed it was because he was going home.

_"You didn't sound tired"_ , said Jesse sounding confused.

**"but I had been speaking to the three of you** **separately. It was the three of you who ended up being tired and having a headache"** , pointed out Jaden making Jim wince when he remembered the headache he had before. Something told him that Jesse and Yusei had the same reaction. 

_**"What are you planning to do when you get home?"**_ , asked Yusei curiously.

**"After this busy year I'm going to sleep. Maybe go to a zoo?"** , replied Jaden thoughtfully. He wasn't entirely sure what all the plans were.

_Just don't forget to talk to us mate_ , said Jim with both Jesse and Yusei voicing their agreement. 

Jaden promised that he would keep talking to them both at home and school before he got distracted which was followed by emotions of joy and excitement. Jim explained to Jesse and Yusei that their friend had just met up with one or both of their older brothers which was later confirmed by Jaden. Jim privately wondered what would have happened if he had never connected to Jesse, Jaden and Yusei.


	13. The Zoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX or Yugioh 5Ds

_**"What are you doing?",**_ asked Yusei sounding like he was frustrated.

_Homework_ , replied Jim flicking through his book. 

_"Homework"_ , said Jesse

_**"Jaden?"**_ , asked Yusei poking his friend's side.

**"I'm at the zoo with my family"** , came Jaden's answer sounding very hyper.

Jim relieved that he had something distract him perked up and stroked Shirley. He wondered on what animals were in the zoo that his friend was visiting and why his friend sounded hyper.

_What animals have you seen so far?_ , asked Jim curious.

**"Polar Bear, Asiatic lion, Maned wolf, Japanese giant salamander, Japanese black bear, American flamingo, Eurasian otter, Ring-tailed lemur, Aye-aye, Okapi, Dwarf crocodile and a Emu. The Emus are scary and the flamingo was pink. I'm now looking at a tiger"** , replied Jaden listing off all the animals he had seen. 

Curious abut the animals listed, Jim looked them up and was surprised at the Maned wolf then he looked at pictures of other wolves. The Maned wolf didn't look like a wolf to him but if it was a wolf then he guessed it was a wolf. Jim wondered if Jesse and Yusei were looking the animals up as well.

_"How long have you been at the zoo?"_ , asked Jesse sounding both excited and curious. 

**"We have been at the zoo almost all day except when we went to have lunch"** , answered Jaden. **"We all separated to go our own ways since we all wanted to see different animals".**

**_"how is the Maned wolf a wolf? It doesn't look like one"_** , said Yusei in disbelief. That answered Jim's question about if the other two were looking up the animals. 

_"I didn't know there was a wolf that looked like that"_ , muttered Jesse getting agreement from Jim, Yuesi and Jaden. 

**"Looks like we are now going home. I didn't get to see the other animals"** , said Jaden sounding disappointed when he said the words. 

Jaden later told the others that he was home and tired from looking at all the animals so he fell asleep. Jim meanwhile was still looking up all the animals that his now sleeping friend had listed and the homework now laid on his bed forgotten. Jim, Jesse and Yusei talked and exchanged information about the animals that they had looked up. Jim reminded himself to ask Jaden about the tiger. 


	14. Gift Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX or Yugioh 5Ds

_"What are you planning Jay?"_ , asked Jesse before Jim could because he had a feeling that their friend was planning something and apparently Jesse had the same feeling. 

**"Can I have a picture of your favorite duel monster?"** , came the question though Jaden did sound hesitant. 

Jim frowned because it was a unusual request and he didn't remember his friend asking something like that before. He picked up the crystal dinosaur that he had gotten last Christmas and was turning it over in his hands as he looked at it. In fact on their birthdays Jaden had given him a crystal white wolf with gold eyes, Jesse had gotten a crystal lion with red eyes and Yusei had gotten a crystal fox with blue eyes. 

_**"Is it going to be a gift of sort?"**_ , asked Yusei speaking up. 

**"Yep"** , came Jaden's sheepish answer. **"Artemis will pick the pictures up"**. 

_Does it have to be a Duel Monster?_ , asked Jim curiously while going through his deck though he didn't have a favorite card. He reminded himself to see if he could get a camera.

**"Not really"** , replied Jaden making Jim wonder if Jaden was smiling. 

**_"No one besides you will see the photos?"_** , asked Yusei and Jaden confirmed that no one else would see what they picked. _**"I will see if someone has a camera"**_. 

* * *

Later when a owl arrived at Jim's home holding a leg out which held two other papers and without hesitation Jim attached the photo to the leg then watched the owl fly off. He was sure that the other two papers were from Jesse and Yusei. Shirley who was next to him watched as the owl flew off but at least Jim now knew who Artemis was though he couldn't help but wonder how exactly did the owl get to Yusei who was in the future. Jim wondered that maybe he could see about hunting down a early Christmas gift for the others. 


	15. Burn While Cooking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Gx or Yugioh 5DS

Jim, Jaden and Yusei had been quietly talking to each other in attempt to avoid waking Jesse up since their friend with green eyes was currently asleep. Each of them were known to have different sleeping schedules due to the fact that the four of them lived in different parts or in Yusei's case the future so they each had different time zones and as such different times that they went to sleep and woke up. 

_"Is it possible to burn water?"_ , came Jesse's tired voice making the three stop talking quietly. Jim replayed the words over and one thought came to him: _what?_.

**"Not really. Are you trying to burn water?"** , asked Jaden in disbelief while Yusei could be heard coughing as if he was trying not to laugh. 

_"No?"_ , said Jesse hesitantly though it sounded more like a question and Jim swore that from Jaden's groan that he was banging his head against a pillow though Jim couldn't blame Jaden, Jesse or Yusei. Jim could feel the embarrassment coming through from Jesse.

**_"Jim, Jaden are you alright?"_** , prodded Yusei after a few minutes having recovered from almost laughing so Jim sent reassurance to both Jesse and Yusei letting them know that he was fine. 

**"Jess next time wait until you are fully awake before cooking so you don't burn anything"** , came Jaden's voice along with some reassurance sent to Jim, Yusei and Jesse.

_or have someone help you_ , added Jim after a few minutes. 

_**"You do some cooking right Jay?"**_ , asked Yusei catching Jaden's attention.

**"Kind of. One of my older brothers have been teaching me and my other brothers to teach curry. However our cooking teacher at school just tells us what we are cooking then leaves us to learn by ourselves"** , explained Jaden.

_**"Your teacher sounds terrible. It sounds like he is trying to burn the classroom"**_ , said Yusei bluntly getting what Jim guessed was quiet agreement along with a shrug. 

_Has there been any accidents in your class at your school?_ , asked Jim walking through some bushes.

**"A few at school while at home the most that has happened is one of us burning our hands or fingers or even accidently cutting our fingers but it's not as often as at** **school"** , admitted Jaden.

_"You'll have to teach us how to cook if we ever meet"_ , said Jesse.

**"If we ever meet but if you burn the kitchen then I'll ban you"** , agreed Jaden.

After finding another trap, the conversation made Jim wonder if either of them would ever get to meet because he also wondered what his friends looked like since all he knew was that Yusei had blue eyes, Jesse had green eyes and Jaden had brown eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually almost burned my house down a couple of times by leaving the oven on without knowing.


	16. Time Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX, Yugioh 5Ds or any characters

_**"was that you Jay?"**_ , asked Yusei making Jim jerk awake at the accusing tone.

**"I have no idea what you mean"** , denied Jaden in a defensive tone.

_What is going on?_ , prodded Jim feeling Jesse perk up. 

_**"Did you just appear in my time then leave?"**_ , asked Yusei.

_"Wait what?"_ , came Jesse's 'I am curious but scared to ask' voice.

**"No! You might have seen someone else"** , protested Jaden, denying the claim.

Jim narrowed his eye as he listened to the two who were ignoring both him and Jesse as they appeared to be in their own world. Yusei sounded confident despite accusing Jaden and Jaden appeared to be defensive but relaxed. 

_**"So you and two of your brothers didn't appear only to disappear when you walked into a alley?"**_ , shot Yusei refusing to admit defeat.

**"No. It wasn't me or my brothers"** , said Jaden also refusing to admit defeat. **"I was out training with my brothers!"**

_What happened?_ , prodded Jim feeling so very confused at the conversation that was taking place.

_**"Two people appeared in my time then vanished with a third that appeared"**_ , explained Yusei still with the accusing tone.

**"There are a lot of people in your time. Could have been anyone"** , pointed out Jaden which Jim had to admit he had a point. Jim decided that it was best not to choose a side in this conversation.

_"Jay does have a point"_ , agreed Jesse and Jim shook his head when Jesse pretty much chose a side. _"How would he even appear in your time?"_. 

_Going to school soon?_ , asked Jim deciding a quick change of subject was in order though Jesse did ask a good question.

**"Yep. We just got our supplies yesterday"** , Jaden said sounding thankful for the subject change.

_"Yes"_ , said Jesse.

**_"Yes"_** , answered Yusei calmly. 

_Still going to school_ , replied Jim noticing the thankful tone.

Jim knew that while the conversation had been dropped, it didn't mean any of them were going to forget and he also got a feeling that someone was lying. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes someone is lying


	17. Favorite Colors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX, Yugioh 5Ds or any of the characters
> 
> Enjoy! :)

_"You awake Jay?"_ , came Jesse's voice sounding hopeful as Jim was working on a test in his class.

**"I'm awake. What's** **up?"** , answered Jaden.

_Aren't you supposed to be asleep?_ , asked Jim surprised since he was aware that their friend was back at school resulting in a different time schedule.

**"I got** **Astronomy class. The class happens every week at Midnight"** , explained Jaden. 

_" What is everyone's favorite color?"_, asked Jesse prodding Yusei until he was awake. Amusement, annoyance and curiosity came from Yusei's side.

**"Red. What about the three of you?"** , answered Jaden before going silent.

Jim guessed that their friend was either looking through a telescope or talking to a teacher but reassurance came through telling Jim, Jesse and Yusei that he was still listening. Jim tried talking to a adult and talking to his friends at the same time but found it difficult. 

_"Green"_ , said Jesse. 

_**"Blue"**_ , came Yusei's answer to the question.

_Blue and red_ , answered Jim just as Jaden came back.

**"Blue and green like your eyes?"** , said Jaden sounding amused making Jim pause before going back to his test when the teacher's eyes landed on him.

_"No!"_ , protested Jesse though no laughter came through but Jim got the feeling that if Jaden wasn't in class then he would be laughing. 

_**"He has a point. You said your eyes were green and you like green Jesse"**_ , pointed out Yusei while Jim didn't bother agreeing or disagreeing.

_"Whose side are you on?"_ , Jesse shot at Yusei.

**_"I'm on no side"_** , said Yusei and Jim could picture Yusei holding his hands up.

_Look at what you have done mate,_ Jim said to Jaden trying to sound like it's his fault that their friends were arguing.

**"Jesse's the one who asked the question so it's his fault"** , denied Jaden.

Jim continued to work while Jesse and Yusei continued arguing playfully and at some point tried to get Jaden to join only to point out that he was not joining their discussion since he had other classes to go to after Astronomy and that they started it.


	18. Kidnapping or not kidnapping?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX, Yugioh 5Ds or any of the characters

**_"I don't think kidnapping a student is allowed"_** , said Yusei making Jim groan and mutter a quiet 'not again' though he made sure it wasn't heard through the link.

_Why did you kidnap a student?_ , asked Jim casually and he should be surprised but he wasn't.

**"Is it kidnapping if the first year agreed to come by choice?** , came Jaden's reply.

_"Jay"_ , groaned Jesse.

**"I didn't kidnap her. I asked if she wanted to skip History and she agreed. I was skipping Defense anyway"** , explained Jaden. 

_What school do you go to? You don't have technology, you have Defense for a class, no pens and your teachers don't seem to notice you stealing stuff or kidnapping a student_. asked Jim ignoring the horror and confusion coming from Jesse and Yusei though Jim also got annoyance from Yusei making Jim wonder if his friend from the future had twitched.

**"A school that likes tormenting their students with hopeless teachers"** , came the reply sounding sarcastic.

Jim rolled his eye as Shirley growled having grown and Jim remembered Jaden telling them about last year teacher but frowned when he remembered his brown haired friend admitting to Jim, Jesse and Yusei that he had gotten injured after the three of them felt pain so they poked their friend. Jaden never told them what the injury had been instead only he had gotten hurt. Jim, Jesse and Yusei had been furious resulting in a lot of mind shouting which was followed by all four of them getting headaches.

_"At least you won't steal from the teacher this year"_ , said Jesse only getting silence in response.

**"I can't deny or agree because I don't know if it will happen"** , replied Jaden cheerfully.

Jim laughed along with Yusei because it was Jaden saying that he wasn't going to promise anything because it might or might not happen. Jim really wanted to meet his friends in person. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Also I meant to ask last chapter: What is your favorite color? Mine is black with red as second favorite


End file.
